Today there exists various machinery including high speed rotating blades in a housing, the blades being driven by a motor, engine, liquid or other mediums. Occasionally the blade may rupture and strike the housing and even pierce the housing where it may strike a person in the surrounding area. The risk of such accidents is even greater when the housing is made from aluminum and the blades operate at very high speed. The present invention seeks to minimize if not remove such risk.